De su amor, y de su odio Y de la historia de ambos sentimientos
by Ilyasvel
Summary: Tabla 30 -básica-. De la relación de Shizuo e Izaya, sueltos, con saltos en el tiempo. De sus sentimientos relacionados. De su odio y de su amor. Shizaya. /Este producto puede contener trazas de lemmon, sadismo, masoquismo y gore.
1. Inicio y Lluvia

_**Autora:**__ Ilyasvel_  
_**Título:**__ De su amor, y de su odio. Y de la historia de ambos sentimientos.  
__**Pareja, personajes:**__ Shizuo x Izaya  
__**Advertencia:**__ Yaoi, puede dar diabetes.  
__**Disclaimer: **__Durarara! no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera, ellos dos serían una pareja totalmente oficial.  
__**A/N:**__ Les doy la bienvenida a una serie de cortos (muy cortos) drabbles de esta pareja. Probablemente publique dos o cuatro por día, si no me paralizo por el comienzo de la universidad. Advierto que hay yaoi, lemmon, pueden dar problemas de diabetes y quizás meta algo de sadismo y/o masoquismo. Y sangre. Quizás._

* * *

**_01. Inicio._**

Todo había comenzado cuando Izaya le robó un beso a Shizuo. Ni el mismo rubio se esperaba su respuesta, al coger su rostro y profundizar el beso de manera brusca y violenta, tomando posesión de sus labios y dejando sin respiración al menor. Aquel beso significó el inicio de la obsesión de Shizuo por besar a Izaya cuando no había nadie más cerca.

**02. Lluvia.**

A él siempre le había gustado la lluvia. Le recordaba a sí mismo, frío, distante, queriendo llegar a la humanidad, a todos por igual. Le gustaba como las gotas frías rodaban por su cara, enfriaban el ambiente, ver las expresiones de la gente estúpida al huir de ella, el olor a hierba mojada...

Aquel día llovía a cántaros y había ido a Ikebukuro. Al principio, a pesar de su chaqueta, pasó frío, pero una hora más tarde, no. ¿Cómo podría tener frío con aquel guardaespaldas rubio besándole y colando su mano fría bajo su camiseta empapada?

Lo que más le gustaba de la lluvia eran los besos de Shizuo bajo ella.

* * *

_Espero que os guste, actualizaré cada vez que pueda._


	2. Reglas y Café

_**Advertencia:**__ Yaoi, puede dar diabetes.  
__**A/N:**__ Aquí traigo los siguientes dos drabbles cortos. ~_

* * *

**03. Reglas.**

El moreno se dio cuenta que Shizuo había comenzado a saltarse las reglas cuando un día se despertó y él seguía durmiendo a su lado. ¿Qué hacía allí? La norma no escrita de que nunca debería quedarse por las mañanas porque sus encuentros eran solo de lujuria y sexo y no querían más... Pero aquello hizo que se pusiera nervioso. ¿Acaso él deseaba también que se rompiera aquella estúpida regla?

**04. Café.**

Lo despertó el aroma del café. El rubio se incorporó en la cama y olió el aroma a café. Se sentía desorientado en su propio apartamento, y más aun cuando entró Izaya, saltándose la norma que él se había saltado el día anterior, "nunca quedarse por las mañanas", norma no escrita, entrando con dos tazas llenas del líquido marrón. La cogió cuando se la ofreció y aquel desayuno pactó que aquella estúpida regla se había ido al carajo.


	3. Locura y Escape

**!/N: **Entre la universidad y el vicio al Aion que llevo no había publicado el resto... Acabo de recordarlo al ver un review (el primer review) que me ha puesto muy contenta. Gracias a Cari por ésto. Así que os dejo los siguientes dos... Locura y Escape.

**Advertencia:** Más diabetes.

* * *

**05. Locura.**

Odiaba el olor de la pulga. Cada vez que ésta pisaba Ikebukuro lo sabía perfectamente, cual perro, lo olía a distancias increíbles, aquel inconfundible olor a Izaya. Lo odiaba, cada vez que se acercaba a su ciudad le inundaba la nariz, el cerebro y toda su mente. Y lo odiaba, odiaba que ocupara todo su ser. Odiaba que el solo olor de él hiciera que se volviera loco.

**06. Escape.**

Huía de él, siempre huía de él. Dando saltos por la ciudad, pasando de un edificio a otro con una gracia que ponía nervioso a Shizuo, quien lo perseguía igualando su agilidad con su fuerza. Pero, curiosamente, Izaya siempre fallaba sus huídas y siempre acababa en un callejón oscuro, donde nadie veía al gato y al ratón enredados, y no exactamente peleando.


End file.
